The Captain Was Here
by sapphireangel315
Summary: Madison travels back in time, finds herself with the Captain, and falls victim to Jack's secrets. But she's not complaining. Her video camera turns up on The Pearl as well. Many character POV's included. Rating for safety.
1. Miss Madison

Disclaimer: Any characters that you recognize as being owned by Disney, are in fact owned by Disney and not me. So take note, savvy?

* * *

Madison sat on the beach, drink in hand, giving one last look over her shoulder at the night's big event. Her friends were having the time of their lives mingling with the usual crowd of locals, complete with the few new additions they gained every year. It was their annual bonfire beach bash. The kick off signifying the start of summer. A summer she already knew would be filled with nights like these. Drinks, raucous laughter mixed with offbeat singing, and perpetual hookups. Nothing ever changed.

Of course, spending summers at her parents' beach house had always been ideal and not without benefits. Since she could remember, the sound of the ocean had always inspired her. Many of her nights, and days for that matter, had been spent dreaming of what was beyond each horizon. Tonight was no exception.

The sky was an endless array of stars. The moon shone across the water and light from the bonfire danced on each wave as they rushed to the shore, leading Madison to wonder where each had come from. Had they been here before? In another time? What had they seen while they were out there? A voice in the back of her mind reminds her that "normal" people aren't supposed to question these things, but she couldn't help it. It was second nature. Her philosophy professor had even called her the missing prodigy of inquisition, though he may have gone a little overboard. All she did was explain Descartes' reasoning behind "I think, therefore I am." Whatever. It just made her friends call her more of a freak. They didn't understand her; no one really did.

A sigh escapes her lips and she begins fidgeting with her necklace. It consisted of a thin chain and a ruby ring she'd discovered snagged on the reef while scuba diving. Despite much grief from her friends, she hadn't taken it off since that day three weeks ago. True, the band of it was tarnished and its inscription illegible, but the gem that lay in the center remained flawless. Indeed, she would have had it appraised had it not seemed priceless.

Sipping from an almost empty bottle of Captain Morgan's Rum, her eyes are drawn to the label and she remembers the drink's advertisement, "Just Ask For The Captain." Well, there's certainly one Captain she'd like to ask for and it isn't Morgan. She raises her drink, toasting the horizon before finishing off the brazen liquid. "To the Captain...I wish you were here."

The last thing she remembers before slipping into deep oblivion is the dark outline of a seemingly handsome man looming over her. For a split second she could swear she'd seen that swaying figure somewhere before, but her thoughts won't concede to organize and her head hits the soft sand as the immense intake of alcohol envelops her.

* * *

Slowly awaking the next morning, she finds herself suffering from the most God-awful hangover witnessed to mankind. Not only is her head pounding, but every last inch of her seems to be throbbing. After taking a moment to collect her thoughts and attempting to understand why she must be feeling this present hell, she reasons that she had consumed well over her tolerance level of alcohol and since she doesn't remember much, perhaps she'd passed out while standing. That would explain why her muscles ached as though she'd just finished every event in the modern Olympics. Pushing that problem aside, another one quickly arises.

"Where the hell am I?"

The bed seems soft enough but it isn't her own bed and it certainly isn't the beach that she should've woken up on. Without moving she gazes around the room in an attempt to piece everything together. This doesn't do much to help since the magnitude of her hangover is making her vision, as well as her thoughts a little more than hazy. That in fact does not keep her from noticing some movement coming from across the dimly lit room. Suddenly she finds herself staring up at the figure much like she had the night before. This time however she's hit with an immediate thought: Jack Sparrow.

No. Not possible. She must be out of her mind. She'd definitely seen "Pirates" one too many times. It was surely going to her head for her to imagine she was seeing the Captain hovering over her. Perhaps she was even dreaming. Still, she feels very much awake, contrary to what she wishes she were feeling.

"I's good t' see yer still with us luv." His deep throated voice boomed throughout the room. She clenches her head in pain. Why did he have to shout? "Welcome t' The Pearl."

Did he just say, 'The Pearl'? "I think I'm gonna be sick."

He speaks again, more softly this time. "I 'magine so. Ye 'ad quite a night there."

He holds a mug to her mouth and coaxes her into taking a drink. As she grips the glass, sipping from it, he lightly strokes her dark hair in a nurturing manner. Although the water itself is quite unpleasant to down, the man's apparent rum lingering scent alone is enough to send her. She seizes her stomach and bolts to a nearby open window, heaving the previous night's poisons over the side. So much for making a graceful first impression. Realizing her body's pain once again, she feels overwhelmingly weakened. The man's arms are suddenly around her as she falls back into a profound slumber.

* * *

Upon her second awakening, Madison finds herself to be well rested and finally with coherent thoughts. After lying in bed studying her surroundings for a few moments, she assesses that she still has no clue where she is or how she had gotten here. She does note, however, that she is still fully clothed. That was always a good sign. The best she can figure is that her friends must have tried to hook her up with some guy at the party last night. What's his name? She can't remember but it doesn't matter anyway. She wasn't interested in wasting time on random guys. She had spent every day of her twenty years searching in vain for her prince charming and all but held out hope that he would eventually come for her. Especially since her friends kept trying to pair her up with one immature, ignorant, ingrate after another.

Determined to get the hell out of whoever's place this is before they return, she plants her bare feet on the wooden floorboards. Striking her as odd at first, she decided it was befitting of a room that reeked entirely of alcohol. Seriously, it could use a little airing out. She definitely would not be calling this guy any time in the near future.

Searching for her shoes and any other items that may be hers, she figures she must still be under last night's effects because she could swear she felt the entire room rocking slightly beneath her. "Wow. I've got to quit drinking."

At this point she notices something odd across the room. On the bureau is a colorful assortment of beads and other trinkets. Among them she recognizes two of her own rings. She hadn't even realized that they were missing before, but she promptly slips them back on. Odd, indeed. Why would she remove her jewelry? She does a quick check for the rest of her accessories, discovering that her favorite hoop earrings are still intact as well as her necklace. Wait... the ring is gone. Why is the ring gone? Did the guy have some kind of quirky ring fetish? She couldn't have lost it. She hastily sifts through the remaining items on the bureau, but it's nowhere to be found. Under any other circumstances, she would have laughed at the title she allotted her thief, but she is furious. "Damned pirate!"

The door bursts open unexpectedly and she is no longer alone in the space. "Aye?"

All previous thought flees her mind and she gasps at the sight before her. It's him. Jack. Or is it really Johnny? Did it matter? Her heart nearly stops and she holds her breath, afraid he will vanish.

"Didn' mean t' startle ye luv. Thought ye mighta been dreamin' again." She gapes at him. "Luv? Ye alright?"

"Y...you...you're..."

"Tha's right. The i'famous CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow. Alive an kickin'."

A tremor spreads throughout her body. Unable to contain her excitement, Madison doesn't waste another second before throwing herself into his arms. Instinctively, he holds her close to him. A little startled at her sudden change in disposition, Jack peers down at the woman in his custody. She had been so fragile earlier and when he found her on that deserted beach, but now…now she was so full of life. Did he really compel her that much? Granted, he was known as the greatest pirate lover to sail the seven seas and could easily charm a woman out of her clothes, but they were always whores, or strumpets as he preferred to call them. This innocent thing he now found himself embracing was neither. She's clean, well fed, and although not appropriately dressed, still resembling something from the upper class. Why hasn't she begun begging for her life? Proper women were appalled by his pirating ways. He was feared by them in every port known to the Caribbean. Perhaps the girl isn't in her right mind. Must be the heat. But how had she ended up alone on the beach in the first place? A shipwreck? The thought of his own beloved Pearl at the bottom of Davy Jones' Locker sends a chill throughout him. The girl did have a sack of belongings lashed to her when they picked her up. Maybe she's a runaway from a wealthy and restrictive family. In that case there could be 'ransom' written all over the situation.

"An' what would be yer name, luv? That is, if it isn' too bold t' ask."

Miraculously she maintains her voice. "Madison."

He thought the strange, but beautiful. "Well Miss. Madison, I see ye've reclaimed yer personal items." He peers down at her rings and grins a little sheepishly. "Sorry 'bout that. Habit, if ye will."

She's no longer angry. She has long forgotten the dilemma of her missing ring and is now bursting with joy. She may be unable to explain the situation she presently found herself in, but if she was indeed on board The Black Pearl with Captain Sparrow, dream or no dream, she'd be damned if she wasn't going to take every possible advantage relative to the situation.

She realizes she's been staring and apologizes, blushing slightly. He crosses his arms. "Tha's all right. Look all ye want." It was only fair. After all, he had been admiring her sleeping form all through the night. He stands unwavering as she circles him, observing every aspect of his being. Pirate attire...check. A hairstyle only Jack could pull off...check. Kohl rimmed eyes...definite check. The verdict: he's undeniably the sexiest thing to ever grace the planet!

It was too good to be true. He's even more attractive in person than Disney could have ever made him out to be. Wait. Does this mean that he had actually existed at some point? Had she somehow traveled back in time? Or had he come to the future? Nothing made sense, but at the same time it felt so real. She thought out loud, "Where did you come from?"

"Always been 'ere luv. I's ye who's new on board me ship."

"How'd I get here then?"

"Found ye lyin' near lifeless on a deserted beach. 'ad a bit much to drink ye did. Thought ye might o' liked savin'."

"You saved me?"

"An' yer effects."

"My effects?"

He motions with a nod of his head toward a tattered bag lying on the floor. It looks as though it had been through hell and back again, but she recognizes it as her messenger bag. What luck.

"Don' worry. I didn' pilfer through it. Tha's yer business."

She dumps the contents out on the bed and examines all that she owns in this new world: some extra clothes (revealing enough for Jack to enjoy), her journal (thank God he hadn't read that), cell phone (a lot of good that'll do), a can of Red Bull (where was that when she'd needed it?), a book (An Extensive Look Into the History of Piracy, of all things), a cd player with several compilation cds, her recently developed photos and a video camera. Video camera? Video camera! Mother of God, please let the battery still work!

Jack saunters toward her. One look at the objects cluttering his bunk and an eyebrow arches up in a perplexed manner. This girl was an oddity if he'd ever seen one. And he had seen his fair share of wonders in the world. The instruments she possessed were bizarre to say the least. His curiosity gets the best of him and he picks up an item to examine it more closely.

Madison watches as the arduous man before her delicately examines the cell phone in his calloused hands. The uncanny nature of his inquiry causes her to smile. His inspection of the item is short lived as he dares to press a button, causing the ring tone to sound. He immediately drops the contraption and Madison watches as it nearly shatters on the hardwood floor. Her laughter changes to fear for the well-being of her remaining possessions and she promptly tucks the video camera back into her bag. It is after all a priceless device to have during this experience. Jack begins to apologize but she assures him that the mechanism was useless. It would be if she were indeed somewhere in the seventeenth century. And if anything at all it would have been roaming, but then again, when wasn't it?

"Int'restin' stuff ye got there. Where'd ye say ye were from again?"

Oh no. What should she say? Of course he wouldn't believe the truth even if she told it to him, but what else was she to claim? That she had amnesia? No, it was too late for that. Wait a minute. He said she had been on an island, but her parents' beach house was on the coast of Florida. Surely she couldn't have moved in both time and space. Her philosophy courses come to mind, but after all she'd learned of possible time travel this was certainly an anomaly. She looks to the map tacked up over his desk. "Could you point out where you found me exactly?"

He indicates an island he has since carefully circled. Indeed, it was nothing more than a forsaken spit of land in the Caribbean. "Really don' see 'ow ye got there all by yer onsie. Were ye shipwrecked? Marooned perhaps?"

Boy, he's a curious one. She'll give him that. But he has every right to be and she can't bear to lie to this man. Here goes nothing. "Well, to be completely honest, I'm not sure how I got here myself. I'm…from the future."

God, it sounds even more ridiculous to hear it said out loud than it did in her head. She waits for him to laugh. Nothing. Through the deathly silence she hears the ship groan around her. It was eerie enough to give her chills. Or maybe it's due to her being in the presence of her favorite pirate captain.

He moves his hand up to stroke his beard in a ponderous manner. "The future, eh? What year?"

Did he really believe her? "The twenty-first century."

"Two-thousand five, to be exact?" How the hell did he know that? "Saw the date on your whatchamacallit…" He peers down at the cell phone, now in ruins at their feet.

"So you believe me?"

"Luv, I've seen far more unbelievable things occur in me life. Cursed men 'ave come back from the dead. Eunuchs 'ave produced children. Me very Pearl 'ere is a paranormal entity in i'self. I'm not 'bout to call ye a liar for sayin' yer from the future."

Wow. She knew there was a reason she loved this man. How great it was to have someone believe you when you hardly believe yourself.

"I do 'ave questions though. This future ye speak of with all these gadgets," he motions with his hands, "wha's it like? Is there treasure t' be found?"

Leave it to Jack to think about treasure at a time like this. "Well, there may be but there aren't any pirates. At least not in your sense of the word."

He was aghast. "No pirates?"

"I'm sorry to say but your class has become extinct."

"Who plunders the treasure?"

She considers this. "Archeologists I suppose. But they don't spend it. They put it in museums." He appears unsatisfied by this fact and she can tell that there are many more questions to be asked. Perhaps telling him she was from the future was a bad decision after all. Who knew how long this venture would last and she'd much rather spend her time getting to know the Captain better, not giving up the bearings to a future that he would never see.

It quickly occurs to Jack that if said treasure were discovered in the future and the girl knew the location, what was to keep him from filching it now? How should he go about this? Subtly drag it out of her or bluntly divulge his plan? He would of course present her with an equal share in the spoils. With that in mind, what was to keep her from agreeing to help?

Before he can interrogate her further, she shifts the conversation. "So where are we headed exactly?"

"Why?" His demand came out more anxiously than he'd meant it to, but she had caught him off guard with that particular question.

Oh, right. She should've guessed that question would make him a little nervous. "I've never been to Caribbean before." She knew just how to get to him. "And I've certainly never been on a pirate ship. Your life must be terribly fascinating."

Jack perks up. He was always looking for any excuse to show off his Pearl and inform new ears of his seafaring adventures. Besides, he will have plenty of time to learn of the future. It isn't like she was going anywhere with the ocean surrounding them. Indeed, if it was fascination she sought, fascination she would surely get. "There's a lot t' tell. What d' ye want t' know 'bout me life luv?" He examines his fingernails nonchalantly.

Perfect. It's an opportunity for her to find out what the movie had failed to specify and to see how accurate it had actually been. She still can't place how the creators of the film had known about him in the first place.

Suddenly, there's a knock at the door. Impeccable timing, I know.

"Aye?"

The heavy door opens a bit and a familiar voice calls out. "Cap'n. Are ye descent?"

Madison smiles at the fact that the man must be cautious from having interrupted Jack at an inopportune moment in the past.

"I'm descent mate. Wha's the emergency?"

Swinging the door all the way open, the man enters. Forgetting his philosophy of women on ships, Madison doesn't bother to hide her surprise. "Gibbs!"

The silver-haired man is stunned for a moment. "'ave we met missy?"

"No. I'm from…"

Jack quickly interrupts. "I may 'ave mentioned ye. Now wha's yer business?

"Land Cap'n. We should be pullin' in t' port soon."

"Right. The crew's been restless. Tell 'em t' take the night off an' report back in the morning. That includes yerself."

"Aye." Gibbs tips his head in Madison's direction, then departs the room, closing the door behind him.

Playing things closer to the vest as he tends to do now, Jack has every intention of keeping the girl's secret for himself. No telling what could happen to her if word got out. "'ere's 'ow it is luv. Ye can' go 'round claimin' t' be from the future. Ye mus' know 'ow it sounds. No one can find out 'ho ye really are 'cause it could be dangerous."

The fact that he still doesn't even trust Gibbs makes her a little uneasy, but she understands since the man is his first mate. And in Jack's mind, first mate equals Barbossa, which equals betrayal. Yes, she would keep her mouth shut and besides, it was fun to share a secret that only the two of them knew.

* * *

(A/N: This is my first fic. Please send me feedback to let me know what you liked and what I could improve on. Thank you so much.) 


	2. One Night In Tortuga

Disclaimer: Those you recognize are Disney's. Those you don't are mine.

* * *

The night is still young when Jack and Madison emerge from his cabin. He had wanted to wait until all of the crew had departed before bringing her out into the open. She is instantly in awe of the dark sails looming overhead in the moonlight and the glow of the shoreline. "Jack, where are we?"

"Tortuga, luv."

She loves how the port's name rolls off of his tongue. The two head for town, him adorning his effects, complete with his coat and hat, and her still dressed in her arrival outfit: a flattering tank top and comfortable cargo pants over her bikini.

Strolling through streets that made even the ghetto look like a cozy neighborhood, Madison finds herself inadvertently walking closer and closer to Jack for fear of the action happening all around her. Pistols sound and looters ran ramped.

He notices her hesitation. "Don' worry luv. I'm right 'ere. Not a soul would dare lay a hand on ye." She knows he would protect her with his life and she isn't too sure she doesn't just want to play into that fact. "Now remember wha' I said. Not a word 'bout yer origins." He places a sheltering arm around her as they enter his favorite tavern, The Faithful Bride.

A proverbial hush falls over the rowdy mob of pirates and young women which then turns into a rumbling that Madison can make out to be a combination of both excited and alarmed whispers. Uneasy because of the observant eyes now plastered to her, she slinks into Jack's side as he leads her to a booth in the back. Two young waitresses are instantly hovering over them offering to take his order. They actually appear to be fighting for the opportunity. Jack remains nonchalant as he orders two pints of their best rum. The girls grin and bat their eyelashes before disappearing into the crowd and Madison immediately resents their premature attempt to seduce her Captain.

"They're not very subtle, are they?"

"'bout wha'?"

Never mind.

Both girls return and each place a glass on the table. Once again, they flirt shamelessly to no end. Madison swipes up one of the mugs and proceeds to guzzle the liquid to the last drop. It was indeed stronger than the beverages she was used to, but it did the trick in half the time. Wiping her mouth, she leans in for the second pint, finding that Jack has placed a halting hand over it. He dismisses the other girls with a wave from his free hand.

"Wha's in yer head luv? Drink tha' fas' an you'll make yerself sick again."

"I will be sick if I have to watch those wenches fawn over you for another second."

"We were jes' talkin'."

"No. No. No. I know about you, remember? Five more minutes of their baiting and you'd be upstairs by now."

He moves toward her. "Tha's not 'ow it is luv."

She boldly leans in closer to his face. "Then how is it…luv?"

He tries not to smile at the audacity of her mockery. "They inform me on the where'bouts of various men tha' come through 'ere. I was jes' checking up on news, tha's all lu..." He catches himself. "...Miss. Madison."

Perhaps she had misconstrued their actions after all. Either way, she can't stay mad at the Captain when he's so damned enticing.

Suddenly, Jack's eyes shift from her to someone over her shoulder. Madison turns around expecting to see another beautiful barmaid but follows Jack's line of sight to the door. A scruffy looking man has just entered. "Wha' the 'ell is 'e doin' 'ere?"

"Who is he?"

"Morgan Lestat. A bastar' pirate if I ever saw one." Madison peers over her shoulder, watching as the man attempts to put the moves on every female in the place, much to their displeasure. "'e sails under the guise of a merchantman, but 'e's been in the game near as long as meself. Always wants what 'e can't 'ave."

"As in treasure?"

"As in everythin'." Jack's severe tone makes her shudder. "Aye, we go way back." Jack pulls his shirt open and indicates one of the twin bullet wounds.

"That's who shot you?" Wow, Disney really didn't miss a beat, did they?

He nods. "I's a long story but tha's 'ow we are luv. Betrayal only comes when i's of most benefit; after we've 'elped each other t' the top." He points a finger at her. "Don' ever trus' anyone. Ye must always be on guard."

A voice booms crystal clear over the madding throng of intoxicated sailors. "Well if i' isn' Jack Sparrow!"

Not wanting to rage a war, he lets the Captain detail slide this time. The man is unmistakably on his way toward them. Jack leans in to Madison. "I won' let 'im harm ye. Jes' play along."

"With what?"

"Pretend yer me girl for the night." She tries to protest, but Jack stands up to greet the man, pulling her up with him. It's the typical 'haven't seen you in ages,' 'how have you been,' 'what's changed,' greeting before Jack acknowledges Madison again. "'ow bout' gettin' us some more rum, luv?" He gives her bottom a little slap. Both surprised by this and frightened of crossing the room alone, she stares back at him. In his eyes she sees the assurance that he will be keeping watch over her while she's away.

Fighting through the crowd of filthy men, she eventually makes it to the bar and returns safely, but not without being thoroughly groped somewhere along the way. Had she been under any other circumstances and not feared for Jack's safety, she would have sought out her perpetrator and caused a formidable scene.

Upon her return to the booth, Jack promptly pulls her down onto his lap, claiming her as his own. Unsure of the proper etiquette for a strumpet, she observes the one residing on Lestat's knee. Although the woman is putting much effort into trying to please him, kissing his neck and such, he seems to ignore her ministrations. How could she keep up her charade with a man like that? He was unkempt at best. His dark hair is tied back but wild strands surround his face. His teeth are disgustingly dingy and he smells strongly of some sort of tobacco. Thank God she herself had Jack. Carefully mimicking the woman's proceedings, she leans in to Jack and begins fidgeting with his hair and neck as sensually as she can muster, but he continues to overlook her actions as if they mean nothing. Talk about frustrating.

* * *

Madison holds out as long as she can, but their dull conversation mixed well with her rum consumption places her into a somewhat lethargic state. She now sat leaning her head on Jack's shoulder, innocently running her fingers along the hilt of the sword at his side. Their voices had long turned into one droning sound as she balanced somewhere between sleep and awake. And in spite of Jack's effort to avoid drawing attention to her, Lestat had become somewhat intrigued.

"Fine girl ye got there."

"Aye."

"Looks a lil' green though. She new 'ere?"

"S'pose she is. Wha's it t' ye?"

"I'm a trader as ye know..." Jack grins at the irony of the man's choice of words. He was indeed a traitor. "'ow 'bout we swap girls fer a bit? Le' me take the lass upstairs fer some fun."

"Sorry mate. This one's all mine t'night." Jack places an arm around her and nuzzles into her neck, drawing her into him. "Ye may be a trader, bu' I was never one t' share."

"Aye. I remember."

What did he mean by that? Jack overlooks his comment and continues caressing Madison's cheek with his rough fingers. Still under the influence, she loses herself in his antics and leans in for a kiss. But instead of granting her one, Jack turns back to the man. "Best be cuttin' this reunion short. Got things t' tend to if ye know wha' I mean."

Madison realizes he's referring to her but that this has all been apart of the charade. Lestat finishes off his drink and reluctantly rises from the table, pushing his own girl off of him. The poor thing is still trying every way in the world to enthrall the man, but to no avail.

"'til next time then."

"Aye. 'til next time." Jack watches the man until he is sure the coast is clear, then removes his arm from Madison's shoulder.

"Not a bad performance luv. 'specially wi'out practice. Almost 'ad me believin' it meself."

She forces a smile. God, his ignorance is killing her. "Is there a restroom in this place?" He points to a door on the other side of the tavern. "Figures."

"Wan' me t' guide ye?" Disregarding his offer, she's already on her way, swaying all the while.

Once inside she closes the door, thankful to be out of sight from everyone, including Jack. Spending time with him isn't as she had dreamed it to be. Why wasn't he attracted her? Wasn't she good enough? She goes to the sink to splash some water on her face. She needs to focus. Why is all of this happening?

Reaching for a towel to dry off, she glances into the mirror and gasps. It's her reflection, but not as she remembers it. Slowly moving her hands to her face, she examines the subtle differences. Why hadn't she noticed before? Her hair is darker, eyes bluer, lips fuller…for that matter, she turns her body to the side, her chest is fuller as well. There are only slight alterations but each has made such an improvement. She was downright gorgeous.

Still in awe of her new self, she doesn't notice another woman has entered the room. "Wha's with ye? Ain't ye never seen yerself before?"

Madison snaps out of her fascination and realizes it's one of the waitresses from earlier. "I didn't know anyone was in here."

"Tha's fine. I'm no' anyone. Me name's Whitney." Why was she acting friendly all of a sudden? "Saw ye wit' the Captain. Looked quite cozy, ye did."

"Um, thank you."

"Thought I best be warnin' ye before ye got yer 'opes up. It won' last. No' with Jack Sparrow."

"We're not really, um…"

"Don' get me wrong. 'e pays well an you'll enjoy 'is company. But 'e'll be gone in the mornin'. Jes' ask any girl in Tortuga. We all been there luv."

Madison isn't sure what to think. "Well, I'll keep that in mind."

The woman nods and exits the room. She's baffled. Had a strumpet just warned her to stay away from Jack? Was he just going to use her? Back up. Had every woman in Tortuga besides her slept with the man already? Okay, that's so not sanitary. She would just choose not to think about that. Well, back to the table…

Pain and jealousy immediately rages at the sight before her. The woman whom she'd just spoken with now sat comfortably upon Jack's knee, looking quite satisfied and visibly being fondled by Jack. The conniving bitch hadn't been trying to help her, she was trying to get rid of her so she could have Jack all to herself. It doesn't look like she had to try very hard. The nerve of the woman; Britney or whatever she called herself. Fine. If that's how Jack wants it.

Without breaking her loathsome glare at them, she picks up the drink of a random man and gulps it down. Wait. On second thought she was not about to be outdone by some cheap ex-lover of his, even if it meant a little bitch fight right here in the midst of several dozen drunken sailors.

Her foolish venture is short-lived as she is roughly pulled into the arms of an unknown man. Taken aback, she quickly turns to see the perpetrator. Oh no. It's Lestat. Her initial reaction is to get as far away from him as possible, but she can't. He seems to have her in something resembling an unpleasant bear hug. "Easy there little lady. Wha's the rush?"

"Jack. Jack's waiting for me." The words are blurted from her mouth more frantically than she'd wanted to sound.

"Oh, there'll be plenty o' time fer 'im later. Besides, looks like 'e foun' a replacement fer ye. An experienced one, jes' like 'e likes 'em." Lestat allows her to turn just enough to witness a very intimate kiss between Jack and Whitney. She turns her head away, unable to watch. Lestat's voice becomes eerily sympathetic. "It 'urts don' it lass? Yer precious Jack already 'as everythin'. Ever' woman 'e ever wanted. An' 'e's long overdue on owin' me fer one. Indeed, I suffered many a loss on account o' that man. But not tonight." His malignant tone frightens her. What is he talking about? Jack owes him someone?

The questions go unanswered as he suddenly places a death grip on her wrist and hauls her toward the door. She struggles to free herself but his grasp is unyielding and her shrieks go unnoticed; lost within the riotous crowd.

Once they reach what is quite possibly the darkest alley in all of Tortuga, he slams her against a wall. So forcefully in effect that what disorientation was already upon her from the rum, is exceeded as her head cracks against the stone. In the moment it takes to come back to her senses, the man's lips have claimed hers. The taste is revolting and her thrashes do nothing to deter him. Only one defense mechanism comes to mind. She jerks her knee up to his manhood but is ineffective as he is pressed too closely against her for any momentum to build up. He does however remove his tongue from her mouth to pursue the neck region and thoroughly fondle her as his other hand pins both wrists above her head.

It's at this point that Madison breaks into a screaming fit at the top of her lungs, hoping it will reach Jack's ears. Lestat backhands the right side of her face, sending her reeling. She instantly tastes copper and senses a trickle of blood leave the corner of her mouth. He is furious at her refusal to comply. She was irresistible. He had to have her; to ravage the priceless little plaything of Sparrow's. Her eyes close in despair as she feels the ripping of her shirt, the momentary cold air, and the man's lips on her amply bare flesh.

She can only think of one thing: Jack! Jack! Jack! The name throbs in her head and her body threatens to lose consciousness. She has no strength to stop the man now. He was going to have his way with her. This isn't happening. How could he do this? Jack wouldn't save her. He didn't care. In this mind set she is unaware of Jack's presence and the sound of a blade being unsheathed.

Suddenly, the pressure of the man's body is no longer on her. She's free from the wall. Her legs have no time to react and she falls to the ground, regaining a sense of what is happening in the darkness. Arms are reaching for her. She presses herself as far back against the wall as she can and struggles to stay out of his grasp. Jack can do nothing to gain control but try to restrain her. Doing so, she fights against him with every ounce of strength she has left, kicking and screaming. "Jaack! Jaaack!"

"I's me luv. Calm down. I'm here. I's me. Le' me help ye." Finally realizing, she quiets, trembling and near hyperventilation. He pulls her into his arms, covering her tattered shirt with his long jacket. The only sounds from her are the exhausted sobs she leaves on his shoulder.

For the first time in his life Jack hated himself. This was all his fault. He'd promised the girl safety and delivered her a great deal of pain. He had mistakenly taken his eye off her and jeopardized her life all so he could enjoy the pleasurable company of another that meant nothing to him. And the worst part is that he knew the girl must have felt like he'd abandoned her. When he'd arrived to the scene, she'd already given up. She didn't believe he would save her. What if he hadn't gotten to her in time? The thought makes him nauseous.

Once again, she was in a fragile state and he could offer nothing for comfort but his arms to hold her. The arms of a man who had never in his life held anything with such care as he did now. He rests his chin upon her head, caressing her disheveled hair. Bystanders begin to gather, but one look from Jack Sparrow is all they need before they move on about their business.

Minutes of complete silence begin to pass before Jack gains the nerve to address her. With much uncertainty, he whispers into her ear. "Maddy, luv?"

'Maddy luv?' She liked the sound of that.

"Are ye alright?" He thought himself stupid. Of course she wasn't alright. She was abandoned by him and nearly raped by the likes of a sadistic pirate. Still, he holds hope for the unlikely answer. Nothing. "Luv?"

Out of the silence she manages a sentence; so quiet that he almost doesn't hear her. "You owed him someone."

Jack is shocked that she knows this bit of information. "I's tha' what 'e said t' ye?"

"What did he mean?"

He seems disheartened but laughs it off. "I's somethin' tha' 'appened so long ago I don' even remember now. 'e jus' likes t' hold a grudge an' I'm sorry i' was ye who 'ad t' pay fer it."

She doesn't quite believe that he could have forgotten a story, but she's in no real condition to pursue it.

"Now, we bes' be goin'." He pulls her to her feet. "Are ye alright t' walk?"

Her legs wobble a bit and she's forced to hold onto him for support as they make their way to the docks. Fortunately, the further from the center of town they get, the less people there are wandering about. However, Jack also notices that Madison is slowing and shifting more weight onto him with each additional step. "Sure ye don' want me t' carry ye?" She declines.

As they reach the waterfront Jack senses a presence behind them and turns quickly, aiming his pistol into the darkness. Madison fearfully clutches onto his shirt as if she could hide herself inside him. "Show yerself."

A figure steps forward. "I's me Cap'n."

"Gibbs. 'ow many times 'ave I told ye never t' sneak up on me? Are ye beggin' t' be shot?" He tucks the pistol into his sash.

"Aye, i's bad luck, bu' I caugh' word o' wha' 'appened t' the lass. She alright?"

"O' course she's not. The bastar' beat 'er near senseless." Without warning Madison's legs give way as she blacks out, but Jack catches her, picking her up into his arms. "Yer fine. I go' ye."

"She need the doctor?"

"Ye know there's no' one decent enough fer 'er on this rock. Jes' 'elp me get 'er on board so I can ge' a good look at 'er."

Jack takes her straight to his cabin and lays her onto the bunk. Gibbs rushes about the room lighting candles and oil lamps while Jack does his best to prop her head up to a comfortable level. As soon as the light hits her he cringes. The entire right side of her face is darkening into shades of crimson surrounding a gash across her cheek bone. The man had apparently been wearing a ring when he struck her. Both cheeks are tear stained and her swollen lip is bleeding as well. The two men stare down at her for a moment. "I 'ave yet t' understand 'ow a man do that t' a woman."

"Fetch me a bucket o' water t' clean 'er up."

Gibbs rushes out of the room as Jack pulls a chair up to the bed. He takes her hand in his, noting faint bruises around both wrists. "I'm so sorry fer this; that I didn' get t' ye sooner. But I swear t' ye Maddy 'e won' be doin' it ever again."

Gibbs returns with a bucket of water and some rags, overhearing him. "So ye 'andled 'im then?"

"Aye. 'e won' be touchin' anythin' fer a while." Jack doesn't want to elaborate in front of Madison on the mess he'd left the man in.

Gibbs looks at her. "I' may no' be a good time fer this Jack, bu'…"

Jack already knows what he's about to say. "Yes. Yes. I know. She's bad luck. I know. But don' hassle me 'bout this one. She's stayin'."

"The crew won' like ye stirrin' up trouble, nor discountin' yer duties on accoun' of a woman."

"Then ye tell the crew they can 'ave me entire share of the swag after the nex' raid."

The man is stunned at Jack's desperate measures. "Aye Cap'n. I bes' fetch extra provisions then." He turns to leave.

"Gibbs..."

The man turns back. He was the closest thing to a best friend Jack had ever known. A silent thank you is passed between them and Gibbs nods before leaving him alone with the girl.

Turning back at her, he brushes the hair out of her face and begins to gently dab the blood away from her cheek. He's glad she's unconscious; it would keep her from feeling so much of the pain. Rinsing the rag, Jack shifts his attention to the cut on her lip. Carefully wiping at it, he slowly loses himself in the fullness of her lips and the feeling of her breath on his hand.

He's jolted from his thoughts at the feeling of Maddy's hand on his. Jack looks up to see her staring back at him. Surprised, he clears his throat and rinses the rag again. How long had she been watching him?

"Almos' finished luv." He goes to a trunk on the other side of the room and brings back one of his over sized shirts for her to put on. As Madison sits up, Jack's coat falls away, revealing a large mark on her neck. "Is that…? 'e bit ye?" There are visible teeth marks and they were deep enough to nearly break the skin.

Without thinking, Jack moves his hand in to examine it, but Madison instantly jerks away. He realizes she's just gone through a traumatic ordeal, but it was still unsettling to have a woman fear his touch. He hands her the shirt to put on herself so as not to interfere with her space.

"I'm sorry. I didn't even mean to..."

"Don' be. Ye 'ave ever' right t' be uneasy. Jes' remember I'm not him. I could never do wha' he did. Know that."

"I do. I'm not afraid of you Jack." There was something in the way she said it. He couldn't help but smile.

"Ye bes' ge' some sleep." He turns for the door but she stops him.

"Don't leave." Jack looks back at her. She moves to the far side of the bed, making room for him.

Without a word, he removes his affects, blows out the candles, and crawls in next to her. Much to his surprise, she slides toward him and nestles comfortably against his side. He restrains himself from making any movement that could be mistaken for an advancement. Instead, he lies there replaying the night's events over in his head.

* * *

(A/N 1: Don't worry, Madison will bounce back in the next chapter. There's still fun to be had...)

(A/N 2: I know the gist of where I'm going with this fic, but I'm also open to suggestion. If I receive any workable ideas, I'll try to incorporate them. Thanks for reading!)


	3. Adoration And Butterflies

Disclaimer: The people at Disney are so lucky they laid claim to Jack first. Alas, I do not own him. Nor any of the others for that matter.

* * *

Some time later, Jack is startled awake by Maddy thrashing around next to him.

"Luv. Luv, wake up. Yer dreamin'" Hovering over her, he shakes her lightly. No good. She hits at his stomach, trying to fight him off. He shakes her harder. "Maddy..."

Coming out of sleep, she makes one last effort to rid herself of the man plaguing her dream and slaps Jack square across the face. He shakes it off. "_Really_ don' think I deserved tha'." Maddy hears his voice and realizes her mistake. "Yer alright now luv. He's not 'ere."

She feels him move away to his side of bed, either to give her plenty of space or for his own safety. "Jack?"

"Don' be sorry luv. I' 'appens all the time."

"I am sorry, but that's not what I was going to say."

"Oh, wha' is it then?"

"Is the ship...supposed to be moving?"

"Aye. I decided it was best t' leave Tortuga before Lestat's crew caugh' word o' wha' I did to 'im. No sense in waitin' aroun' an' endangerin' the whole crew, though it took a bit t' roun' 'em up as some o' the men were...busy. And incidentally, I managed to drive Gibbs mad fer settin' sail on a Friday. I swear, I'll never understand tha' man an' 'is superstitions."

Madison laughs uneasily, fearing that the crew would begin to hate her if she kept causing problems for them. "Jack?"

"Aye?" He didn't mean to sound as annoyed as he did. It had been a long couple of days.

"...Never mind."

He props himself up on an elbow. "Out with it."

"What time...um...do you know what time it is?" In the darkness, she can't see the smile cross his face. He did indeed know exactly what the time was.

"Come on then. I'll show you." He gets up from the bed, pulling her along with him. A pain shoots through her muscles much like the morning she'd arrived on The Pearl. She winces, trying to bear it without letting him know, but he feels the lag from her body refusing to budge. "Yer no' up t' par yet are ye?"

"Not so much."

"In tha' case..." He picks her up into his arms, blanket and all.

"What are you doing? Are you crazy?"

"Some migh' say that but you'll not be wantin' t' miss this."

Jack carries her out to the deck, placing her down and lying next to her. She's suddenly glad he included the blanket on their little escapade. Despite being in the Caribbean, it's an unusually brisk morning. Jack points to the horizon and Maddy watches as the sky becomes an assortment of orange and blue hues just before the sun peeks above the water line.

"Jack, it's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

"Aye, it is."

Madison pries her eyes from the display of color to find Jack staring at her instead of the sky. She blushes, still feeling the sting on her face. "I must look awful."

"Come on now. I's nothin' more than a scratch." She smiles at his lie as he caresses the unharmed side of her face.

"Cap'n!" The sound of Gibbs' voice surprises the both of them.

"Blast it, Gibbs! 'ow many times..." Jack looks up to see a ship on the horizon. He quickly pulls out his spyglass and surveys the approaching ship. A smile crosses his face and Madison catches a glint of gold. "Anamaria."

* * *

Jack proceeds to have a little visit with the famed piratess and hails for news. He chooses not to have Maddy accompany him on Ana's ship, saying she was in no shape to be parading back and forth. Maddy however had the distinct feeling he was trying to keep her a secret from the rest of the world, though brushes it off as him being overly paranoid since the whole Barbossa episode.

She's in his cabin reading her book on pirate history when he returns. The first thing she notices is the defiant grin plastered on his face. Not that she didn't have one of her own. While he was away she had dusted off her video camera and found it to be in excellent working condition. "Good news, Captain?"

"Aye. Appears we 'ave an official invitation to some high toned and fancy t' do in Port Royal. Governor Swann's havin' a celebration in honor o' the Turners tonight. I' should be very interestin'."

Madison can already see a scheme forming in his mind. Leave it to Jack Sparrow to take full advantage of his once in a lifetime pardon by Commodore Norrington. But to what purpose would the Commodore excuse a pirate? He must have a great deal of respect for the Turners. On that note, her preexisting level of excitement bubbles over at the thought that she'll soon be in the lovely seaside town of Port Royal where the handsome as hell Will Turner is at. Oh how she hoped he was just as wonderful as Disney had made him out to be. Jack certainly wasn't a disappointment. Yes. This evening should prove to be very interesting indeed...

Maddy is pulled from her thoughts as Jack rips the book from her hands and flips through the pages. She can't hold back her sarcasm. "Well don't mind me. I wasn't reading that or anything."

"Yer family lets ye read abou' pirates?"

It hadn't occurred to her that it was taboo for any respectable person to do so in this time period. "Not that they're here or anything but I can read whatever I want. Besides, where I come from, being fascinated with historical pirates and liking them isn't forbidden. We speak of them very candidly and a good number are even admired." Here she goes again; telling Jack about the future when she probably shouldn't.

"Admired ye say? 'ow 'bout me? D' people tell tales o' me adventures?"

She doesn't quite know how to break it to him. "Sort of...Well actually no one knows the whole truth about you."

"Bu' the stories. There are stories, yes?"

"It's like this. Millions of people, girls mostly..." He grins. "...they adore you, but they still aren't sure you ever really existed." There, that seemed relatively true. She doesn't want to crush his dreams and besides, who knew what was real anymore.

Still, he's obviously not satisfied by this. "Never existed, huh? If tha' be the case, I bes' set t' work on securing me legacy. It mus' be known tha' Captain Sparrow was the mos' fearsome pirate in the Spanish Main. No. The entire ocean."

"Yeah, right." Oh no. She didn't mean to say that out loud. She's surely offended him now. She attempts to recover. "I…I mean you don't have to be fearsome to become a legend. You're Captain Jack. Masses of people adore you already." She was making it worse by the second. She could feel it. He was going to see right through her. She might as well come right out and say she worships the ocean he sails on.

He studies her for a moment before flashing her his signature grin. "Maddy, luv? D' ye adore me?"

It could all go wrong here. How should she answer? She decides to play it cool...for now at least. "Well, I did come all the way from the future for you."

He hadn't thought about it that way. "Fer me, ye say? How's that?"

"I was having a bad night and I wished for you. It's really not that complicated. Well, I guess it is because I didn't actually expect you to show up, but in essence, yes. It could be said that I adore you."

Jack felt something wash over him. What was it? Relief? Yes, relief. He was relieved that last night's incident had not changed her outlook on him. But that wasn't the only thing he was feeling. What was the other thing? He couldn't quite place his finger on it. He suddenly had the urge to kiss her, but withheld. Why? He was Captain Jack Sparrow, a famous womanizer, and he had... Butterflies. That was the second feeling. It was over in a moment, but they had been there. How was that possible? After all of the women he had been with, this was truly a first.

"Jack? Hello? You're zoning." Madison snaps her fingers in front of his face.

He suddenly looks like he just realized he forgot to do something. "I'm sorry, luv. I 'ave somethin' I...Gibbs wanted t'..." He trails off and all but runs for the door. She jumps as it slams behind him, unsure of how to react. She thought she had told him what he wanted to hear. Had she been wrong?

Just on the outside of his cabin, Jack begins pacing back and forth, fidgeting with his beard, and muttering to himself. "I don' 'ave time fer this…"

The crew watches him curiously. A nervous captain meant trouble was not too far behind. Trying to lighten the mood, one of the men comments, "Too much fer ye, is she Cap'n?" The rest break into laughter. Jack jerks his head up in their direction. Seeing his situation isn't a laughing matter, they scurry on about their duties.

Gibbs approaches him looking a bit worried. "There's talk. The crew don' think I's fair yer keepin' a girl on board. 'specially one they got no use fer."

"Then ye tell the damned lot I'll make good use of 'er."

"How so?"

"Call a meetin' in the galley."


	4. A Jealous Sparrow

Disclaimer: I own nothing. There, that should just about cover it...

* * *

The Pearl reaches Port Royal just before dusk, leaving little time before the party. Still a little unsettled by his earlier feelings, Jack returns to his cabin to find Madison rummaging through one of his trunks. A few others are open as well and there are clothes scattering the floor and flying through the air. She doesn't notice he's entered the room and tosses a shirt over her shoulder, hitting Jack in the face. 

"Luv! Wha' the hell are ye doin' with me effects?"

"Jack, I can't find anything to wear!"

He begins collecting articles of clothing from the floor. "Did ye really expect t' find dresses in me wardrobe? 'Cause they're not very flattering on me, luv."

Great. She's about to meet the gorgeous Will Turner while having nothing descent to wear and he was making jokes. "We are going to a formal affair, aren't we? They won't let me in wearing this." She tugs on his shirt that she's currently adorning.

"Calm yerself. I'm sure Elizabeth 'as something in yer size. Now come on. Grab wha' ever yer takin' ashore an' let's go."

Madison grabs her messenger bag and follows him out on deck, down the gangplank, and through town. Jack leads her quietly through the back alleys and in between buildings she can see that the main streets are busy with people. Not like Tortuga, but busy still.

"Jack, why are we sneaking through town when you have an official invitation?"

"One can never be too careful luv. Besides, it's habit."

"Will the rest of the crew be joining us?"

"They're not invited. Jes' me an' you. Well, me…an' a guest."

"What will they do then?"

God, women ask a lot of questions. "I don' know...Piratey things." He elaborates his point with wild hand gestures.

The tension between them is killing her but any silence is worse. He was acting as though their earlier conversation had never taken place but thankfully he hadn't tried to ditch her yet either so she certainly wasn't going to bring up the subject again. "So what are the Turners like?"

He sighs, "I guess ye could say young Mister Turner was a whelp until 'e saved me life a while back an' Elizabeth is…well Elizabeth. You'll see soon enough."

He ducks into a random door, followed by Madison who quickly realizes it's the back entrance to the blacksmith shop. Her heart nearly skips a beat. There stands Will hammering away at the anvil, rather symbolically as a matter of fact. At the sound of the door, he swings around spying his most treasured friend. The friend who had helped him gain the love of his life. "Jack! What are you doing here?"

"Last I checked, ye invited me, mate."

"I know, but I didn't actually think you'd be able to...fit it into your schedule. What with your demanding line of work and all."

Both men laugh before giving each other a friendly hug. Doing so, Will takes notice of the woman shadowing Jack. "And who might this be?" Jack steps aside, allowing Madison to move forward into the light. Will takes her hand in his, kissing it. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Jack never mentioned having such a beautiful...lady friend." She blushes. Not just at his kind words but also because he pretends not to notice the wound on her cheek.

Jack eyes him closely. "Tha's exclusive lady friend t' ye, mate."

"Oh really? You never ran that detail past me, Captain." She turns back to Will. "My name is Madison and it's a pleasure to meet you as well."

Jack is eager to move things along. "So Will, ye failed t' specify the reason fer tonight's little celebration."

"It's funny you should say that. To be completely honest, I haven't been informed myself. Governor Swann has kept the details of the entire affair a secret from both Elizabeth and I."

Jack ponders this for a moment, wondering just what Swann and possibly Norrington could be up to. It was against his better judgment to walk into a situation without knowing the facts.

"So tell me. 'ow is Lizzy these days? A handful I'm sure."

"Indeed."

"An' the babe?"

Will beams with pride. "Any day now."

Madison couldn't hold back. "Elizabeth is pregnant? I didn't even think you were married yet. Way to go Will. Congratulations!" She was sure he was hands down the hottest father ever.

"Thank you. We've been married for just over a year now."

Jack interjects, "O'course their married. _I_ set them up."

She rolls her eyes. "You mean nearly got them both killed."

He gets defensive. "How would ye know lass? Ye weren't there t' see me in action."

"I know more than you think I do, Sparrow, lest you forget where I come from. I could probably even name off a few other things that might surprise you..." She was threatening him playfully.

Although Jack is curious, Will was now eyeing them in a perplexed manner. "Tha's fine, luv. Perhaps ye could inform me later. Righ' now I believe we 'ave a gatherin' t' get to."

With that, Will realizes the time. "Right. We best be on our way." He offers his arm to Madison and she graciously accepts it. He wouldn't win her heart in a competition with Jack but that was no reason for her to refuse his gentlemanly gestures. Besides, she found it rather satisfying to see the jealousy hiding in Jack's eyes. Maybe he would end up coming around to her after all.

* * *

The ball turned out to be a huge affair, just as Jack had anticipated. Every well-to-do person in Port Royal was there, not to mention nearly every member of the navy, which left the rest of town relatively unguarded. His plan would go off without a hitch. Now, all he had to do was kick back and enjoy Madison's company. If only he could manage to fight off all the other men asking her to dance. Elizabeth had loaned her a red wine colored dress and fixed her hair up with random ringlets falling down, making her look like a lady of the time. And for that, she'd had a dance partner from the very moment they entered the ballroom. There was a feeling inside Jack that he didn't want to admit to. He was jealous. He wouldn't have been if she didn't appear to be enjoying herself so much without him. And although he was determined not to let her have all the fun, he was finding it rather difficult to match her. The women did their best to avoid him, though he could still sense their stares and hear their whispers. 

Norrington was watching each of them closely, trying to size up the situation. Gillette joins him. "Who's the girl?"

"Apparently a guest of Sparrow's."

"But she doesn't appear to be an unfortunate or a pirate."

"How did Sparrow manage to find himself a decent woman?" Norrington said it more to himself than anyone else.

"You don't think she's here against her will, do you Sir?"

"It doesn't appear so. Look at her. Have you ever seen a woman so happy?"

Madison had watched Jack try to pick up several women despite the fact that they were not his regular cup of tea or bottle of rum in this case. She wasn't trying to be mean to him, but she also didn't want to push things. She had told him that she was interested and that left the ball in his court. She could see that he was jealous and it was killing her not to be dancing with him at this moment, but he still refused to ask her.

Against his character, Jack now stood alone on the sidelines watching Maddy across the crowded room. She was dancing with Will. Elizabeth approaches and asks him to dance. She had also been watching and was aware that he was fighting his feelings. She wastes no time in cutting to the chase.

"Yes, she likes you."

He was caught off guard. "Wha'?"

"The girl. Madison. Now, are you planning on doing something about it or are you going to keep her waiting?"

"Wha' makes ye think I want t' do somethin' about it?"

Elizabeth rolls her eyes. "Oh please. It's the most obvious thing in this room...right up there beside the fact that I'm with child. He looks down at her swollen belly in a failed attempt to avoid her words. "Now, stop being so..._Captain Sparrow_ and just be Jack. Go ask her to dance."

Just then, they hear the sound of someone rapping on their glass and the music fades. Everyone's attention is drawn to Governor Swann who calls Elizabeth and Will to stand beside him. Madison quickly takes her place beside Jack as the governor begins his speech.

"I would like to thank you all for being here on this fine evening. As you know, my daughter and son-in-law are expecting their first child any day now..." There's a brief round of applause and Will places an arm around Elizabeth. "As a gift to them, I am making William the captain of the 'Majestic', our newest addition to the fleet."

The room erupts in cheers and applause. Will is completely taken by surprise. Elizabeth hugs him before her father proudly shakes his hand. Madison takes the opportunity to whistle at him. Hey, it went with the moment and look at him. Even her own mother at home had a crush on the man.

* * *

_...Later..._

Jack is regaling a table consisting of himself, Madison, Will, Elizabeth, Norrington, and Governor Swann. Norrington finally decides to ask the question of the evening. "So how did you and Miss. Madison come to know one another?"

"I rescued 'er. Didn' I Maddy?"

"Rescued? How?"

Jack began his wild hand gestures. Whether they were to accentuate details of a story or to confuse the listeners was anybody's guess. "Well ye see, me crew an' I were sailin' through this cluster o' islands a few days back when we spotted a fire an' torch lights in the distance. Bein' curious, we neared it only t' discover local tribes were havin' a sacrificial type o' gatherin' an' Maddy here was t' be the first t' go. Well I couldn't let tha' happen to such a fine lady, so we..."

Madison interrupts him. "Jack, please stop. Wherever you're headed with this, no one is going to believe it. You see the truth is...I was on a ship crossing from England en route to the Americas when we were attacked. Not by The Pearl, mind you. I was one of the few ladies taken to Tortuga to be sold as a bride. Fortunately I managed to escape only to find I had nowhere to go and no way to pay for accommodations. Nearing despair, I was wandering the streets a few nights ago when I was accosted by a man who nearly did me serious damage before Jack came to my rescue. He took me under his wing so to speak." She almost laughs at her intended pun. Seeing the fading bruises on her face and wrists, no one dares doubt the validity of her tale. "Indeed, I would like to seize this opportune moment to thank you Jack..." She raises her wine glass as does the awed crowd. "To Captain Sparrow...I owe you my life."

There's a rumble of cheers as glasses clang together, sealing the toast. Grinning with pride, Jack watches Maddy from across the table. She glances at him from above her wine glass as she sips from it. Her seamless ability to lie intrigued Jack even further. He had to admit his storytelling had just been outdone, and by a woman no less.

He's pulled from his thoughts as he sees Norrington approach her and apparently ask her to dance. She graciously takes his arm and is lead out into the center of the room. More jealousy comes over Jack at the sight of Norrington's arms wrapping around Maddy. He reminds himself that it's just an innocent dance with no hidden agendas involved. However, she is laughing and smiling an awful lot. That's it...he finishes off his drink before approaching them.

Madison is still laughing from the Commodore's recount of his first capture of Jack, when said pirate decides to join them. Jack taps Norrington on the shoulder, interrupting their dance. Madison knew it had been driving him crazy to see them together. "Well, speak of the devil. James here was just telling me a few stories about you." He had told her about the time Jack was trying to escape and ended up swinging around in the air by a rope. The navy had since come up with a joke about having seen the Sparrow fly.

"No doubt ye foun' them amusing, luv." He speaks directly to Norrington, "How 'bout lettin' me cut in fer a bit eh Norry? She is _my_ guest after all."

"As you wish Sparrow." He kisses Madison's hand. "Thank you for the dance milady."

"What a lovely man, that Norrington. Not at all as pompous as you made him out to be."

"That 'urts luv. Now abou' tha' wonderful story ye told..."

"Oh Jack, is that all that's bothering you?"

"Tha's not wha' really 'appened, is it?"

She laughs. "No Jack. You see, all of your adventures would be more believable if you just incorporated bits of truth instead of completely fabricating them."

"I's called elaborating, luv."

"It's called lying."

He laughs. "I'm a pirate. What'd ye expect?"

"I _expect_ you never to lie to me Mr. Sparrow."

"Very well then. In return, I expect ye not t' take any other dance partners fer the remainder of the evenin'."

She can't resist. "Jealous, are we?"

"Jus' makin' a deal, luv."

She smirks. "I bet."

"_Deal_, not bet."

She rolls her eyes. "I'll make it a deal on one condition. You quit trying to save face and just admit you were jealous of every man I spoke to tonight."

He laughs uneasily. "Tha's not true...I mean, ye were talkin' with other men?"

"Hmm...I guess I'll just have to find a nice _gentleman_ to dance with then. Norry perhaps..." She starts to walk away but he spins her back toward him and into a kiss. Upon reaction, she pulls back. It had taken them both by surprise, but it also set the ball rolling. Madison felt Jack's arm tighten around her waist as he moved a hand to her neck and kisses her deeply. In that moment, they were entirely alone with each other in the crowd of partygoers.

Back at the table, Will, Elizabeth, and Norrington are watching them closely. Jack notices them and breaks their kiss. "It appears we 'ave an audience."

They watch as Will shakes Norrington's hand, with the suggestion of a job well done. Both realize they've been set up, though Madison couldn't really care less so long as it worked. They return to the table where Jack addresses their personal cheering section. "S' ye were all in on it t'gether from the start then, eh?" He turns to Norrington. "An' Norry, I didn' know ye cared mate."

"For the record Sparrow, don't make the mistake of thinking this makes us friends. It was a simple favor for Elizabeth."

Jack eyes her. "So i' was all yer doin' then?"

She grins. "Just repaying an old friend, that's all Jack." Will places an arm around her.

"Repay?"

She can't help herself and even tries to mimic his accent, "Peas in a pod, da'ling." Only Madison understands the reference, and both girls have a laugh together.

Jack leans a little closer to Will, jabbing a thumb in Elizabeth's direction. "Ye migh' want to 'ave 'er head looked at. Somethin's no' right. She's bein' nice t' me."

Elizabeth pretends to be offended and Jack gives her a gentlemanly kiss on the cheek. "Thank ye fer yer 'ospitality, bu' we're callin' it a night."

"Oh, but it's early still."

"I didn' say we were goin' t' sleep, luv." He winks at her and is gone with Madison before anyone has a chance to react.

Norrington looks disgusted. "Someone ought to warn that poor girl. We just delivered her to the devil himself."

Will laughs to himself. "Oh, I think she has a pretty good idea." He and Elizabeth kiss.

* * *

(A/N: Thanks to all of you who have left reviews so far. They've made me more confident in the direction that I want to go with this fic. I hope you all enjoy.) 


	5. Sparrow's Girl

Disclaimer: No one from the movie is mine. Everyone else is.

* * *

Taking Madison by the hand, Jack leads her out of the ballroom, leaving the sounds of music and laughter to fade behind them as they make their way up stairs to the guestroom.

In an instant they were enclosed in the darkness of the room and she could feel him. The weight of him against her, pressing her into the door. And how completely unbelievable it was to have his lips on hers, his hands roaming her body, the very idea of which was now her reality.

"The...bed...Jack." She manages the words between kisses.

"Right." He lifts her into his arms and carries her in one quick movement across the room, half laying her, half throwing her onto the satiny mattress, stripping off his effects as he went on. In the dim light, she only heard the sound of his hair ornaments jingling together as his boots clunked onto the floor.

Moments later, his lips had rejoined hers. She was amazed at how quickly he was able to rid her of the dress and corset she was wearing, although she pushed from her mind the thought of him having plenty of practice. As Jack moved on top of her, he paused briefly to lightly kiss the bruises on her cheek and neck, causing her to release a shudder. He rips his own shirt off and tosses it aside as his kisses grow more urgent and passionate. Maddy entangles her fingers in his raven hair momentarily before running them down the crease in his back. His skin was so warm. She had to feel him, to know he was real. She brings her hands back over his shoulders and down his smooth chest, past his stomach, and ending with her hands on his hips, pulling him even closer--if that were possible. She wanted him. She needed him. This was it. What she had waited her entire life to be. She was Sparrow's girl.

* * *

Madison lay awake in her lover's arms, watching him sleep. She saw him very differently now. He was still the same pirate that she and her friends had gathered to ogle in the theater on numerous occasions, the same pirate on the posters that plastered her walls, the one that every woman and a large number of men would gladly kill to get their hands on. He was all of those things, and yet he wasn't. He wasn't that far off fantasy. He was here next to her. And he cared for her. He had to. He had saved her life... twice in fact. But she also knew it could all be over in an instant. She could go to sleep on any given night and wake up hundreds of years in the future... without Jack. No. She wouldn't let that happen... A thought crosses her mind and she slips from his arms to fetch her video camera.

She presses the record button and aims it at him as she returns to the bed.

He was awake now. "Wha's that ye got there?"

"Say 'savvy'."

He smirks. "Why?"

"Please?" She climbs onto the bed and straddles him.

"Alright luv, if i' pleases ye... Savvy."

She erupts with excitement and giggles at the absurdity of it all.

"Savvy, savvy, savvy, savvy..." He found her reaction to be quite entertaining.

She grins from ear to ear. "Now say, 'I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy?'."

He does so in his sexiest voice, rolling his r's to perfection and nearly making her swoon. But before she can react, he pulls her on top of him.

"Glad t' see yer so amused, luv."

Suddenly there's pounding on the door. It's Will. He's frantic. "Jack! Jack, open this door! Something's happened!"

Hearing the underlying fear in his voice, Jack is out of bed, pulling on his pants and answering the door in an instant. "Wha' is it? Is it the babe?" He pulls his white shirt over his head.

"It's Elizabeth. She's... gone."

That's the last thing Madison hears before Jack pulls the door shut. She gets out of bed and quickly dresses in her regular clothes. What did he mean that Elizabeth was gone? They had been in the same room with her only a few hours earlier. It figures that she would finally get Sparrow into bed and all hell would break loose.

* * *

_On board The Black Pearl..._

Jack confronts Gibbs about seeing any ships enter the harbor. The aging pirate appears as surprised as everyone else. "None but a merchant ship, Jack. I didn' think nothin' of it."

It dawns on him instantly. "Lestat."

"Wha's 'e got t' do with it?" Gibbs was seriously concerned.

"He disguises 'imself as a' honest merchantman... 'is men must've caught word o' where we were headin'."

"So 'e nabbed the wrong girl then. Got Miss Elizabeth by mistake."

"Nah. He knew wha' he was doin'. I's a different game he's playin' at now."

Will, who had previously appeared lost in thought, only had one question, one that was becoming redundant in Elizabeth's case. "Where would they have taken her?"

"Lestat wants me comin' after 'er, so they'll be where the navy won' go... Tortuga."

The look on Will's face is priceless. Clearly Tortuga wasn't a place that he ever imagined taking Elizabeth on vacation and the thought of her being there without him was more than he could contemplate.

"Not t' worry lad. I know how 'is sadistic mind works. I'll see t' it that she's 'ome in record time."

"What do you propose we do?"

"It would appear that Lestat wants to finish the business 'e started with Maddy and he's using yer Lizzy as bait..."

Madison was concerned with where this was going. "You mean a switch? He wants a trade-off?"

"That's ludicrous. It's a trap. We'd be walking right into it, Jack."

"Aye it may be. But ye know as well as I do wha' will happen if we don' take tha' chance. If we don't risk it..."

Will's eyes travel over to Maddy, clearly taking note of where Lestat had left his mark on her. She notices this, thinking that he was probably envisioning those same markings or worse on his beloved Elizabeth. And to be honest, she was afraid for her too. Of all people, she knew what that bastard could do when he wanted things to go his way. Maddy let him look for a moment more before trying to reassure him. "She'll be alright Will. If it's me he wants, then I'll do the switch."

"I can't ask you to do that Miss Madison. It wouldn't be right."

"That's why I'm volunteering. I'll do the switch, and as soon as Liz is safe Jack will get me out. Nothing to it really." She wanted to sound brave. She tried. But anything could go wrong. What if Jack didn't get to her in time?

Jack had the same concern. He was torn. How could he let her play the riskiest role of all? Still, he just didn't see any other way around it. And with Lizzy carrying the babe, they couldn't afford any mistakes. "We set sail immediately..."

At those words, Will rushes off to inform his father-in-law of their plans, while Gibbs alerts the crew to ready the ship for departure.

Madison watched as Jack studied the map laid out on the table and wondered what he was thinking. Was he afraid that the switch was a bad idea? Because she trusted him entirely. He was the infinitely lucky Jack Sparrow. If he believed in himself, she surely did too.

In actuality, Jack wasn't studying the map at all. He was only looking at it as a way of avoiding eye contact with Maddy. He couldn't find the words to tell her he was sorry for dragging her into this mess and looking in her trusting eyes only placed more fear in him. He didn't have a descent plan. Not yet anyway. "Ye don' have t' go through with it if ye don' want. No one could blame ye'." He spoke without looking at her.

It was her only chance to back out. Now or never. Her mind was made up. "I'm just as much apart of this as you are, I'm just as concerned for Elizabeth, and I'm just as pissed off at that bastard as everyone else. Not only did he ruin a perfectly good shirt of mine, but he has interfered with every evening I've tried to spend alone with you. For that I will gladly repay him." She was slightly steamed as she waited for Jack's response... And then he smiled. Just smiled. That's all it took. She knew she'd made the right decision to stay by his side.

"I think it's time I introduced ye t' the rest o' the crew."

"Really? With all the trouble I've caused, I don't suspect they like me very much."

"Somethin' tells me they do." He was wearing one of his knowing grins and she wondered what he meant as she followed him out on deck. Jack addresses the crew. "Listen up ye scabberous dogs. This 'ere's Madison and she be the reason the hull is burstin' with swag, so ye bes' treat 'er as such... She's one o' us now. Any man 'ho thinks otherwise can walk an' if one o' ye starts getting' any ideas or so much as looks at 'er wrong you'll 'ave t' answer to me, savvy?"

There's a collective "Aye!" amongst the men and they head back to work without a second look at her.

Jack pats her on the shoulder. "See luv. Nothin' to it."

"Wait. What did you mean by me being the reason...?"

"I tol' the crew ye would hold ol' Norry's attention all night so we wouldn' have any problems... wit' the raid, I mean." He says it as if the fact that there was a raid should have been common knowledge to her.

"You're telling me you raided Port Royal last night and you made me the key accomplice?" She reacted a little louder than either of them had anticipated and both quickly look around to make sure no one was listening.

"Luv, please..." He explains. "I did it fer you. I 'ad t' soothe the crew so ye could stay. If ye sail with us, yer either one of us or yer a prisoner." He pauses briefly before smoothing it over. "I's not that they're bad men, but we're pirates."

It sinks in for Maddy that this really was a way of life and every opportunity had to be taken advantage of or else perish.

"Ye choose it, ye live by it. An' tha's that."

But something else was bothering her as well. "Still, that means your mind was elsewhere last night... thinking about all that going on in the background while we were together..."

He cups her face in his hands. "No luv. Gibbs 'andled the business. I was entirely in the moment with ye. Nothin' else on me mind." He kisses her.

Damn. He was surely the pirate version of Casanova. He knew exactly what to say and how to say it.

They are quickly interrupted by a faint and growing commotion on deck and turn around to see Will approaching with Norrington trailing behind him. Will immediately tries to apologize. "I'm sorry Jack. I told him you wouldn't allow it, but he insisted."

"Allow what?"

Norrington steps forward. "It is my sworn duty to protect the citizens of Port Royal and seeing as this is a particularly delicate situation, I've decided to offer you my services. I'm coming with you Sparrow, to ensure Elizabeth's safety."

Jack stares at him in disbelief. "Ye mean t' tell me that you, a member of the British Royal Navy, want t' sail with my crew? A crew o' pirates? T' Tortuga?" He and the surrounding crew break into laughter.

Norrington continues to hold his head high, looking particularly dignified in front of the weathered crewmen.

Jack composes himself. "Well ye can't be serious. Ye'd be a constant liability." He trails off as though talking to himself. "A naval officer in Tortuga... I's jus' absurd..."

Will interjects, "I actually don't think it's such a terrible idea, Jack. He's excellent with a sword and we do need the extra manpower."

Madison joins in. "Plus Lestat's never seen him, right? He could completely fly under the radar." It immediately occurred to her that they probably had no concept of what radar was, but no one bothered to question it.

Besides, Jack got the gist. And he did have to admit they were right. He let out a long sigh as he looked Norrington over. He was dressed in full Navy getup. "Well don' think yer gonna slip into town unnoticed wearing that ridiculous outfit."

And with that it was decided. Madison smiled to herself. Ol' Norry was about to see how the other side lived.


	6. Lasting Impressions

Disclaimer: Jack is not mine. Neither is the Pirates of the Caribbean franchise that is attached to him.

* * *

After deciding that it would be suicide to stroll into Tortuga with a member of the British Navy, Jack got the marvelous idea to place Madison into a disguise as well. She didn't have the physique to be one of the older more rugged pirates but with the proper attire, she could easily pass for a young cabin boy.

Not as fortunate however, was Norry who had been forced to retire the hideous white wig and pull his hair back into a messy ponytail. He now sported an outfit similar to Will's, complete with a shirt that was a little oversized even for him. He was completely humiliated. How degrading it was for his alias to be the very thing he despised. His life's great ambition and good deeds had resulted in this masquerade where he intended to rescue a woman who had left him for a pirate. And then there was this new girl to consider. Sparrow's girl. Who would probably rather hang by his side at the gallows than sleep in a warm bed with a man of the law. What was it about a bunch of smelly pirates that women were so crazy about?

They walked purposefully through the streets. Jack led the way of course, looking more or less like he owned the place. In fact, anyone might have guessed so by the way people reacted to his presence. Half of the town made gestures toward him and broke into storytelling while the other half dolled themselves up and flashed cleavage in his direction. Madison shouldn't have been surprised. It was still a couple hours before sundown and the strumpets were already in business. She eyed each one they passed by, almost daring them to approach her captain. They were almost to the Faithful Bride. Almost clear of the women working the corners and the alleyways... And the front door of the tavern. That's where she came from. They couldn't dodge her. And Madison recognized her instantly. Whitney. Jack should have known to brace himself, but he didn't. She marched right up to him, said something inaudible to the rest of them, and slapped him forcefully. Jack turned back, giving Maddy a grin.

She wasn't amused. She had to sit by and watch it be done repeatedly in the movie. Screaming and throwing things at the television screen hadn't helped. But now she was here. Maddy pushed up her sleeves and stormed up to the retreating figure of Jack's scorned ex-lover. One tap on the shoulder and she spun around. She didn't even know what hit her. Maddy slapped her so hard that the woman lost her balance and stumbled a few steps, clutching her face in shock. Everyone in the vicinity gasped and Madison realized what it must have looked like with her dressed as a man. She heard mixed whispering off to her right. "The lad appears t' be a little 'off'." "Aye. 'e fancies the cap'n if ye ask me."

Madison watched the humiliated tart disappear into the crowd just as she felt a hand on her shoulder. Jack leaned in close to her ear. "Remin' me t' thank ye thoroughly fer that later."

She felt a shudder at the prospect of the thanking she would receive as they crowded into the entrance of the tavern. The scene was almost identical to the last time they were there. Raucous laughter, barroom brawls, and the continuous flow of rum. Jack turned to Norrington, slapping him roughly on the back. "Time fer a change o' profession, eh Norry?"

He couldn't believe the scene before him. The room was full of some of the most notorious active and retired pirates of the day. Even some that Norrington had believed to be captured or dead mingled amongst them. He himself was in the pirate lair. His instincts gave him the desire to see each and every one of them swing from the gallows, but he remained aware of the present situation. Still, he was in awe of the fact that in his disguise, they were completely oblivious and actually believed him to be one of their own.

Will leaned in closer to him. "It's quite different seeing the other end of the spectrum, is it not?" Norrington was still speechless as Will highlighted his point, "They're just a batch of regular men, really. It's only the few like Lestat that makes the rest look as savage as you see them." He walks on to a table where Jack was already ordering drinks.

Madison and Norry linger near the door for a few moments more before seating themselves at the table next to them. They weren't there as back up. This was the meeting where the terms of the exchange would be discussed. Jack wanted them there so everyone involved would know what they were dealing with. Especially Maddy. She had to know every detail of how it would play out.

Not even a minute passes before a barmaid approaches and places two mugs on the table. Norrington eyes them. "I'm sorry but we did not order these."

She smiles seductively. "Ye looked thirsty, sailor."

He starts to pull some coins from his pocket, but she stops him. "It's on me, luv."

"But I really insist on paying..." She places a finger on his lips.

"There are _other_ means of payment. Ye may consider them later." With that, she walks back to the bar where three other women were ogling him as well.

His eyebrow arches as he tries to figure out what just happened. Maddy almost laughs. "Way to go. You've got groupies already." And he had every right to. James the Pirate looked damn fine in her book.

She would have pursued the formation of his fan base further had Lestat not just entered with two of his men. Her smile faded and the hair on the back of her neck bristled. She also had the sudden urge to throw up, but withheld. She put her head down as the men passed by and watched as they were seated. She couldn't believe how Jack kept his cool, or Will for that matter.

Jack had watched them approach, noting how Lestat was hiding his wounds. He imagined the man was bandaged up pretty good under his clothes. Anyone who didn't know would never suspect how much pain he had to be in. He did well to conceal it, especially due to the smug grin on his face. He knew he had one up on Jack and wasn't about to let him forget it.

"Ye didn' bring the girl."

"O' course I didn'. Ye 'aven't specified yer terms yet." Jack knew Lestat was going to gloat.

"Ah well. I'll be havin' fun with 'er soon enough."

Jack's jaw tightened. "An' Elizabeth? I expect ye t' return 'er unharmed."

Lestat's smile broadened. "Yes well... It's a shame I'm in the market fer a blood heir. I could've made good use of the babe she's carryin'."

"You bastard! That's my wife...!" Will made a move as though he was about to reach across the table and kill Lestat with his bare hands, but Jack slammed an arm in front of his chest to stop him.

"S' tha's it. Tha's why ye wan' the girl. Fer an heir." Jack had half a mind to release Will and let the blood fly.

"Now ye know it's more than tha' Jackie boy." He seemed damn pleased with himself and the control he had over the situation.

Jack gritted his teeth. "Do not call me that." His words were almost a whisper but cold as ice. The meeting had barely started but he was more than ready for it to be over. "Wha' are the terms?"

"Aw come on. Are ye not havin' fun? Stay an' have a few drinks. I'll pay."

He was firm in his response. "The terms, Lestat. Now."

The man let out a long sigh. "I don' like t' rush in t' things. Tha's how mistakes are made. Besides, I'm gettin' quite fond o' the lass already on board. She's been... interestin'..."

It's evident that the man is operating beyond Will's tolerance level, as well as Jack's. "I wan' this matter settled immediately. Elizabeth's condition doesn't allow for delay."

"Indeed tha' hasn't gone unnoticed, but yer not in a position t' be makin' demands Sparrow. I be the one wit' the leverage this time around and I think it's best we tend t' business t'morrow. I wouldn't want t' play into any preplanned escape attempt ye may 'ave conjured up."

"An who's t' say ye won't sail off in the night or spring one o' yer own surprises? Ye have never given me much reason t' trust ye after all."

A reminiscent smile spread across Lestat's face. "Well as me dad always said 'the man who trusts a pirate is a fool by any right but 'tis the pirate who trusts a man who is the biggest fool of all'."

"Ahh... An' how far did that wisdom get yer ol' dad?"

His smile fades at the acknowledgement of his father's apparent demise. "I won' sail off because I'll take greater pleasure in watchin' ye squirm as I sail in t' the distance with yer lass on my ship."

"My lass? Ye mean the whore? She means nothin' t' me." Jack was trying to play it off in an effort to conceal his feelings. "Not good fer anythin' more than a bit o' fun really... An' not even all tha' satisfying."

"Now ye an' I both know tha's not true."

The words from Jack are hard for Madison to listen to but she knows he's only saying them to protect her. He couldn't let on that she meant anything to him or else Lestat would be more desperate to have her for his own. The words, _'He only wants what he can't have,'_ are still fresh in her mind.

Lestat rose from the table. "I wan' ye stayin' on land t'night. Get a room, some pleasurable company t' help ye pass the time, an' enjoy the Tortugan night." He looks at Will. "Ye might wan' t' get one yerself lad. Ye won' have this opportunity again." The man laughed as Will clenched his jaw in silence. "Oh an' Jack... If any one o' yer men even attempts t' board my ship, I'll make sure the lass isn't alive long enough fer them t' rescue 'er." With that, Lestat strode confidently out of the tavern with his men in tow.

Jack immediately tossed some coins on the table. "Will, I wan' ye an' Norry t' report back t' Gibbs an' let him know we're stayin' on land. Tell 'im t' make sure the men are ready t' sail out o' here tonight if need be. I'll see wha' I can do abou' getting' us a couple o' rooms."

* * *

After pairing off to complete their designated tasks, Maddy was thankful to have Jack at her side once again. She would have enjoyed it more, however, if he weren't walking with such strides that made her nearly have to run to keep up with him. Why were they in such a hurry anyway? Was there some discount on rooms somewhere that she didn't know about?

All of a sudden he ducked onto a deserted alley. It was so sudden that she would have walked on by had he not latched onto her hand and pulled her along with him. She didn't even have time to react. His lips were on hers. She felt her knees go weak. He had to stop surprising her like this. She tangled her hands in his hair as his own began roaming freely over her body. Jack leaned into her and she could feel his excitement as he pressed her against the cool stone of a building. So this is why he was in such a hurry. Granted, she would have preferred some place a little more private than a side street in Tortuga but a full-on make out session with Jack Sparrow wasn't something that one would bother being choosy about.

Her moment of bliss is disrupted however as she catches sight of someone out of corner of her eye. "Ja...Jack..." She manages to say his name but it's spoken more or less into his mouth.

He caught sight of the figures as well and broke their kiss as they both turned to see that they were in fact being observed by a couple of girls working the streets. The older looking one of the two mumbled something under her breath about always knowing 'that Sparrow character was a little _off_'. The younger one just looked heartbroken as they walked away. They must have made quite the impression with her still dressed as a man and Jack still pressing her against the wall. She's embarrassed for him and the vibration from her laughter causes him to moan slightly.

Jack furrowed his brow at the retreating figures, thinking about the consequence of the gossip that was about to ensue. "No' quite the legacy I wanted t' leave..." They both laugh. "Oh sod it. I'll deal with i' later..." He turns his attention back to Maddy. "Now where were we?"

* * *

(A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review.) 


	7. Truth And Consequences

Disclaimer: I don't own the captain or anything that falls under the category of "Owned by Disney".

* * *

It was hours later and well into the night. Maddy and Jack lay awake in bed. They had opted for getting the room instead of causing a bigger scandal on the streets. Though Madison doubted that anything could be of surprise to those living in the pirate's paradise.

Unfortunately, despite Jack's reputation for being able to keep his lovers in bliss all night long, his mind was elsewhere. He tried to hide it but Madison could tell by his silence as he lay next to her that he was thinking about the risks they would soon be taking. "Jack?"

"Hmm?" He returns from his thoughts and strokes her arm.

"Are you okay? You seem a million miles away."

"Ship shape, luv. Not t' worry."

"Please don't lie. You're really good at it and I don't want to have to guess if you're doing it or not."

He sighs heavily. "I jus' don't trust Lestat, tha's all. An' I really don't have a good feeling 'bout the way 'e has things set up."

"Why is he so hell-bent on having me instead of some other girl? I'm nobody to him."

"Yer somebody t' me. Tha's reason enough."

"But I just don't understand why he would take Elizabeth to begin with if he wanted me."

"Ye don' get it, do ye? The bastar' doesn' want either one of ye. I's me. Yer both expendable t' him. I'm the one 'e wants t' hurt an' he'll use ye against me any way 'e can think to."

"Why? What did you ever do to him?" She wanted answers. There was something he wasn't telling her. "What is it that you really owe--" He silences her with a kiss.

He barely pulls his lips an inch from hers. "There are some things in this world bes' left unsaid. An' there are things 'bout me yer better off not knowing." He kisses her again, not wanting her to see the other side of him. The darker side. "Piracy's not all ye make it out t' be. It's not all treasure an' good fun."

She desperately wanted to know the truth but she reluctantly accepts that he doesn't want to talk about it. She turns over in the bed, facing away from him. "I'm not afraid of what I don't know about you, Jack. It's made you the man you are."

Something in the meaning of her words struck him. Or maybe it was that she called him a man instead of a pirate. He stares at her peaceful form a moment, delaying the magnitude of what he was about to reveal to her. "I wasn' always who I am now, luv. Not always a pirate. And I want you to know that."

Madison turns back toward him, stunned. As he spoke, what she referred to as his "drunken accent" fell away and his usual mannerisms disappeared. He was speaking in very proper English with a light British accent. He suddenly sounded a little like Will.

"It was always in my blood though. My father did what he had to for his family. He pirated so I could attend a decent school and get a proper education." He gets a wistful look in his eyes and laughs a little, shaking his head. "I was going to be a doctor. Can you believe it?" He's silent for a moment, lost in his recollection. "That's who I was." He suddenly falls back into character. "Wha' ye see is who I am now. I's who I will always be. Captain Jack Sparrow."

"What changed?"

"Turns out I wasn' my mother's first born son as I was led to believe. I don' know the details, jus' that she was taken on board a pirate ship in her younger years... The bastard wanted an heir..." He turns away from Maddy, sitting on the edge of the bed. "He got one... An heir tha' would blame 'is mother fer abandoning him when my father rescued 'er. An' his murderous father who would later tear through our home in the middle of the night in a jealous rage... I escaped with my mother. My father was no' so fortunate. They killed each other." He leaves it at that, letting Maddy imagine how horrific it must have been.

She moves toward him, slipping her arms around his middle and hugging him tightly from behind.

"Lestat 'as always had it in fer me. Mostly I avoid 'im if at all possible. Too many bad memories an' such. "

It doesn't quite dawn on her what he's getting at. "Why didn't you kill him when you had the chance? When he attacked me."

"He is still 'er son Maddy. We're boun' by blood." Jack seems troubled by this.

Wait. Back up. Lestat was Jack's brother? She may have fantasized about Jack having a twin but she couldn't comprehend how that repulsive man could possibly share blood relations with her Captain Jack. It's obvious why he would want to take that particular secret to the grave. She wouldn't have claimed the man either. It was all coming together now... The night in Tortuga, the reason Lestat had taken such an immediate interest in her... It all made sense. "So that's what he meant about you owing him? He's crazy."

"That 'e is. An' unfortunately, ye are now the woman between us."

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Will sat in the shadows near the docks, watching every movement on board Lestat's ship. He'd watched the crew restock the supplies and now things had grown quiet. Jack had made it clear for him to stay out of trouble and out of sight but he was restless. How could he be expected to sit in a room at the inn when Elizabeth was so near and still in danger? He suddenly feels as though he's being watched and turns to see Norrington approaching. "What are you doing out here?"

"Hiding from several overly-friendly women." He looks back over his shoulder, relieved to see he has not been followed. "I suppose there's no need for me to ask what you're doing out here. How are things shaping up?"

Will scans the docks. "I have a terrible feeling about all this."

"Well that makes two of us. Sparrow doesn't know what he's gotten himself into this time."

"It's not that I don't trust Jack, but he's never had anything to lose in the past. He would never admit it, but... love makes a man do irrational things. And I'm afraid it's going to leave the rest of us caught in the crossfire."

"Look..." Norrington motions toward the ship. They watch as more than just a few of the men come ashore and head into town. Amongst them is Lestat himself. "What do you suppose they're up to?"

"I don't want to find out. And I don't care what Jack said. Elizabeth is not going to stay on that ship for one more night."

* * *

Madison awoke sometime later, unable to place what time it was. The room is pitch black. When had she fallen asleep? She felt around in the bed... Jack is missing.

Somewhere in the darkness a voice spoke. "So yer Jack's little whore after all." It was Lestat.

If it were light in the room you could have seen the color drain from her face. She felt instant panic. Where was Jack? She was alone with the madman again and she couldn't see a damn thing. She pulls the sheet closely around her as she gets to her feet. "What did you do to him?"

"Nothin' lass. He's done everythin' t' me." He pretended to sound hurt by it.

"Where is he?"

"Gone."

"No."

"Our business is settled. He got what 'e wanted an' last I checked there were black sails disappearin' on the horizon."

"He wouldn't do that." What the hell is going on? She knew the man was lying, but Jack really isn't anywhere to be found.

Light flashed into the room as he lit a lamp. She could instantly feel his eyes on her. An unnerving look of lust fills them as he notes her lack of dress. She was more than ready to make a mad dash, but of course he's blocking the door. The only other option is the window. It was also a no go. Damn their decision to get a room on the second floor. Lestat advances on her. With every step that closes the space between them, she can feel her panic growing. Everything Jack had told her earlier is racing through her mind.

Suddenly, the sound of shouting and clanging swords can be heard in the hallway. She hears Jack's voice. He hadn't left. He would break in and save her any moment now. She almost smiles to herself. She would have been smiling if Lestat hadn't had such an eerily pleased look on his face.

"Yer precious Jack won' save ye this time, lass."

Behind him, four of his henchmen barge through the door. Her eyes widen at the sight beyond them. Jack is in a battle against at least half a dozen men in the hallway and it doesn't look good. Where the hell are Will and Norrington? Some heroes they are. Lestat removes himself from the room as his men advance on her. Talk about a twenty-first century girl trapped in a seventeenth-century damsel in distress story. This was it.

Lestat closes the door behind him as he steps into the hallway. "Thought I'd let the crew 'ave a go at 'er first." He laughs to himself, saying this only to enrage Jack. He was taking great pleasure in tormenting him.

Jack is furious. "Fight me yerself, ye coward!"

He continues watching everything play out from the sidelines, allowing his men to do the dirty work.

Inside the room, Madison is surrounded but she isn't about to go without a fight this time. She began throwing anything she could get her hands on. A vase shattered against one pirate's head, several mugs were flung across the room, and even the quilt was tossed. But she quickly ran out of items in the small space. After all, it wasn't like pirates were concerned with furnishings in a place like this. Suddenly the room goes dark. In a moment, the hands of every one of the men were on her. She continues to kick and squirm as they haul her to the window. "Jaaaaack!"

Jack hears the sound of glass shattering from inside the room and Maddy's screams. It steals his attention, distracting him just long enough that he receives a gash across his upper arm. He grits his teeth and ignores the pain, trying to fight his way past the men, but there are too many on him at once. He can't get to her. "Maddy?"

* * *

_On the docks..._

Will and Norrington had scoped out Lestat's ship and found that only one man was left on watch. Perfect. They now set their plan into motion, with a little help from Norry's fangirls, and watch closely as the women wander onto the ship.

The man takes notice immediately and draws his sword. "Oy who's there?"

"Watch yerself sailor. Ye don' want t' be hurtin' us with that thing now, do ye?"

His eyes widen as the two come into view. "N...no Miss." He stutters. The women apparently make him nervous. "But ye shouldn' be 'ere. The captain will be back soon an'..."

"Ye mean yer not the captain?" They move in on him. "A fine sailor like ye deserves t' have his own ship. Maybe even his own fleet." She tousles his hair. "At the very least ye should be allowed a lady friend or two..."

Another woman appears. "Or three..."

The man's duties are all but forgotten at the sight of the third woman throwing herself at him. In fact, he probably would have gladly handed over the keys to the brig if any one of them had asked but that was a risk no one wanted to take.

Seeing that the man is now entirely distracted, Will and Norrington slip past them and head for the underbelly of the ship where they locate the brig. It appears empty at first, but then they see her. Elizabeth is seated on the floor, doubled over in the shadows.

"Elizabeth?" Will spoke barely above a whisper.

"Will?" She was never so happy to see him in all her life. She tries to make a move toward him but quickly clutches her stomach again, wincing in pain and breathing erratically.

"Elizabeth!" He was louder this time, seizing the bars that separated them.

Norrington stated the obvious. "The child is coming." Even he sounded on the brink of panic.

Will ripped a small blade from his boot and immediately set to work on picking the lock. "When did it start?"

"This...after...noon." She spoke through gasps and clenched teeth.

"Damn Lestat! I'll kill him myself if Jack doesn't do it first." It was agony for him to have to carefully pick the lock when all he wanted to do was pry the bars apart or rip the door off its hinges with his bare hands.

After what seems like an eternity, the latch finally snaps open. The men rush in, pulling Elizabeth to her feet. Bringing her into the light, Will sees that her cheeks are tearstained, sweat has beaded on her forehead and hair is clinging to her face. She could barely walk and it took the both of them to get her safely off of Lestat's ship and onto The Pearl.

* * *

The moment Elizabeth is safe, Gibbs and Norrington take off to find Jack. It's obvious that she is in need of medical assistance and if anything could be done, Jack would know what to do. As the two make their way down the docks, Norrington notices Lestat's crew storming back onto the ship and men could be seen preparing to set sail. 'That's odd' he thought just before seeing Madison dragged aboard as well and Sparrow nowhere to be found. Obviously something went terribly wrong.

He starts to point it out to Gibbs, but realizes the man has gone on without him. Norrington knows he wouldn't be able to take on an entire enemy crew alone and in a split-second decision he runs back to Lestat's ship, jumping into character as one of the crewmen, and joins in with the cast-off duties, making himself anonymous amongst them. God forbid anyone realize he wasn't a member of their crew. Without question his punishment would be death... or worse. Why did he have to be so chivalrous? They just got Elizabeth back and now Sparrow's girl was in danger. Norrington could swear trouble followed that man around. He just fell into one situation right after another, endangering everyone he'd ever come into contact with.

* * *

Gibbs found Jack immersed in a sword fight with three remaining men of Lestat's crew. Pulling his own sword out, they make quick work of finishing them off. Jack bursts into the room only to find it empty. "They've taken her..."

In an instant, he darts away from the scene, running full scale to the harbor. He reaches the waterfront only to find it's too late. Lestat's ship has already disappeared into the night. He began screaming into the darkness like a crazy person. "Maddy! Maddy! ...Lestat if ye so much as lay a hand on 'er!..."

Gibbs catches up to him, unnerved at the sight of Jack having completely lost it. "Jack, we'll find 'er, but ye 'ave t' tend to Elizabeth first..."

He didn't seem to hear the man.

"Jack! Elizabeth is in labor..." His mind was awash but this time the words register.

* * *

Jack entered his cabin, pushing Will aside. "Move." He had a very down-to-business look on his face.

"She's runnin' a fever." Gibbs informs him.

Elizabeth is terrified. Her own mother passed away while birthing her. Will is helpless as he holds a damp cloth to her head and Gibbs doesn't know what more he can do. Jack was torn between catching up to Maddy and saving Elizabeth from certain death. He knew she was slipping.

Taking control of the situation, Jack hands Will a bottle of rum. "Get 'er started on this." Will was confused but did as he was instructed and placed the bottle to Elizabeth's lips. She gladly took it, thankful for any relief from the pain she was in. Jack lay his head on her bare stomach to listen, then felt around for the position of the child. He rolled up his sleeves and without a word plucked another bottle of rum from a nearby table and doused her flesh to cleanse the area. Will watched curiously until he saw the flash of a small blade.

"Jack, no!"

"Don' worry, mate. I've seen it done before."

"You're mad!" He made a move to stop him.

"She will die, William!" The severity of Jack's tone kept him from intervening. "The babe 'as not turned. She can't do it alone. I must do what I can."

Will looked to Gibbs with question and horror but the man just shook his head. It was beyond either one of them what voodoo Jack was about to perform.

Feeling around once more, Jack located the area he needed and placed the blade to her lower abdomen. Will took her hand and looked on as Jack carefully made the incision. She clenched her teeth and screamed as the pain engulfed her. The rum's numbing sensation wasn't enough to take more than the edge off of the horrific pain she was feeling. In seconds she lost consciousness, her grip loosening on Will's hand.

"Jack?" Will questioned with panic in his voice. The color had drained from his face.

No response. He turned to Gibbs again. The man looked as though he would be sick any moment as they watched Jack digging into layers of flesh, glistening blood coating his forearms.

Jack almost smiled to himself as he found what he was searching for. After a few maneuvers, he was able to free the infant from Elizabeth's body. Pulling the child out into the world, he gave its mouth a quick swipe with a rag and it let out a good healthy cry. Will's horrified look quickly became one of awe. In an instant Jack had passed the child into Will's arms and immediately set to work on stitching Elizabeth up.

He knew he'd done all he could possibly do. Unfortunately, she'd still lost a fair amount of blood. She would be weak for a while but at least it appeared she would live. Finishing up, Jack wiped his hands and strode out of the room without a word to any of them. For him it was one thing at a time. Elizabeth was stable and now he could focus on Maddy. They were behind in the chase and he needed time alone with his thoughts.

* * *

Will found Jack on deck a while later. He was at the helm. The wheel in one hand and his compass in the other. Seeing Will, he quickly closes it and places it away. They stand in silence for a moment. Jack's eyes are fixed on the horizon, staring into the distance even though it's complete blackness.

Will can't seem to find words to say to the pirate who just saved the lives of his wife and child. "Jack... I don't know how to thank you for what you did."

"Don' worry 'bout it mate."

"It was miraculous and... I'm sorry I doubted you." Silence. "Well anyway... Elizabeth is coming around. She wants to speak with you."

Jack tried to create a lighthearted moment. "She's not goin' t' slap me fer cuttin' her open, is she?"

Will smiled a little. "Let's hope not."

Jack left Will to man the ship and returned to his cabin to find Elizabeth holding her child for the first time. He seats himself on the edge of the bed next to her. "Not exactly how I 'ad pictured getting ye into me bunk, luv. Can't complain though. I finally got ye here." He grinned and joked to conceal the mix of emotions he was feeling.

She looks down at the infant, sleeping peacefully. "Isn't she beautiful?"

Jack starts to say something but closes his mouth again. Babies weren't his forte. "So dear William said ye wanted t' speak with me."

"Yes. I wanted your opinion on a name for her. To have your permission, really..."

"Ye hardly 'ave t' clear it with me, luv. It's William ye should be talkin' to."

"We'd like to name her Pearl. That is, if it's all right with you."

His eyebrows raise as he thinks about this.

Elizabeth explains their reasoning. "Your ship has been such a large part of our lives and she was in fact born here..." They both look down at the child. "It would be an honor if you allowed us to use the name of your precious Pearl for our own." She waits for his answer.

"Alright then."

"Really?"

"Why not? I'm sure me Pearl would quite like havin' a namesake. Even if it is one tha's goin' t' be runnin' around on dry land."

Elizabeth smiles. "At least until she's older."

* * *

(A/N: Sorry for the slow updates. Thanks for reading! Please comment.) 


End file.
